


Meant To Be

by faraway529



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Band Member/fan Relationship, Calum's soulmate may show up at some point, F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Rating May Change, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, This is an Ashton centric fic, but it will be a very minor relationship not worth tagging, if it does change it will only likely be up to teen, it might not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraway529/pseuds/faraway529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 16 years old, the initials of your soulmate appear in their handwriting on the inside of your dominant hand's wrist. Some people find their soulmate right away, but some of us aren't so lucky. I'm already 20 and it doesn't look like I'll be meeting mine any time soon. But then again, he might be closer than I think.. || An Aston Irwin Soulmate AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realize

**Author's Note:**

> The narrator/main original female character is being based on myself, because that's just how I have imagined the bits that I have so far.. However, you are more welcome to substitute my name/Initials/characteristics with your own as you read the story if it makes you enjoy it more. I know that I really love reading reader-insert fics but when there is so much dependant on names in with how the soulmate is identified I thought it might get cluttered with things such as (Y/N) for names, or (Y/I) for initials, so that's why I have used my own. So anyways, hello, my name is Kate. I couldn't seem to find a way to work my name into the intro part and the first letter of my name is mentioned towards the end.  
> Sorry for making this note so long, I just needed to get those things out!  
> Please remember to leave Kudos/Comments if you enjoy it! Comments make the world go 'round and chapters come out more quickly!

_AFI_ \-- Those three small letters scrawled in a slightly messy cursive on the inside of my right wrist have been taunting me since the day of my sixteenth birthday when they had first appeared. Now at twenty as I lie on my bed staring at them; they mock me still. Of course I ended up with a soul mate with one of the strangest combinations of initials that I’d seen and I often find myself trying to guess what it could be. _Austin Franklin? Allan Fredrick? No._ I tell myself in an effort to shut my brain up but it immediately trails to other things about my potential soulmate. _What does he look like? Do we have anything in common? Will we actually love each other how I hope that we will or will we just be one of those cases I’ve heard of where even though you’re soulmates, you’ll only ever be just friends? Some people meet their soulmate within a few months of the initials appearing, it has been four years, will I ever find him?_  I sigh deeply and pull my laptop into my lap and click on a video that a friend has just posted on twitter. An interview with a band that I’d heard of and their music was decent but I hadn’t really looked into the band much, 5 Seconds of Summer.

* * *

 

I watch the interview casually, laughing a bit as the four boys joked amongst each other as well as the interviewer. Then as most of these celebrity interviews went, the conversation turned to the letters on their wrists. “So, have any of you boys had any luck in finding your soulmate yet?” The woman interviewing them asks with a curious smile as she leans in as if anticipating what they will say. The dark haired one, I think I remember him saying that his name was Calum, leans back against the couch and swings his arms around his bandmates. “Sorry ladies, I found mine at 17, so I’m off the market on that one.” He says with a smirk. The two guitarists shrug it off, saying that they aren’t worried about it. They’re only 18 and 19, when the time comes, they’ll find theirs. The interviewer turns to the drummer, who has been a bit quiet on the subject, specifically with a raised eyebrow as she glanced at his bracelet clad wrist, obviously an attempt to hide the letters. “How about you Ashton, going on 21 soon and still no luck?”

The shaggy haired boy gives a bit of a shy smile, obviously not very comfortable with the question. “Um, no I haven’t had any real luck on that one yet..”

The interviewer grins at that answer and begs for him to give them some kind of a hint at what it says on his wrist and before he has time to respond his colorful haired bandmate, Michael you think, pipes up. “Come on Ashy, lets at least give them a hint! We've gotta find that Mrs. Irwin someday!”

Ashtons eyes shoot open wide and he starts shaking his head and moving his hands to cover Michael’s mouth so that he can’t say anything, but it’s no use. As he’s doing that Calum makes the announcement himself. “HER FIRST NAME STARTS WITH A ‘K’!” He shouts and before all hell breaks loose the interviewer manages to get the boys to stop fighting so that she can tie up the interview and close it.

* * *

 

I think it’s kind of obvious that even though this wasn't an ideal end to the interview that it had been left in to stir the fans and get people excited. That’s when it hits me… _Ashton Irwin, A-I._ I quickly open Google and type into the search bar “Ashton Irwin middle name”. The result has my heart beating even faster than it had been before. Ashton Fletcher Irwin. _No, it must be a coincidence. There’s plenty of people who have names starting with a K and there has to be at least one other AFI in this world. He can't be my AFI. He’s famous and I’m just me… But what if he is?_ I refuse to let myself think about the possibility of this guy being my soulmate, but that doesn't mean that I have to stop trying to learn more about him.. I say as I start looking for more interviews with him and his band. 


	2. Start of Something Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is so late!!! I got really sick a couple of days after I posted the first chapter and so I wasn't feeling up to writing anything. I also started this chapter over a week ago and never got around to finishing it until just now, oops... But it's here and ready to go!  
> I am so blown away by how much interest that this story has gotten so far and I am so thankful for all of the hits and to those who have commented and given kudos! Thank you so much!
> 
> Also, I wanted to mention that all of the titles I use are song titles. So I'll back track and list all of the songs I've used so far here. The story title, Meant to Be, is from Teen Beech Movie. Chapter 1's Realize is by Colbie Caillat. And this chapter is Start of Something Good by Daughtry.

I absolutely did  not mean to do that… But it’s kind of sort of almost 3am and I might have classes tomorrow but oh well! I don’t even care because after hours of watching interviews and old livestreams and reading lists of facts that people have written about Ashton, I can honestly say that I’m head over heels for this boy who might potentially be my soulmate. He’s so funny, our favorite colors are complimentary on the color wheel, we both like the same types of foods and music and I would let him take me on one of his adventures any day. I’m not really a big outdoors girl, but it just sounds like it would be so fun with Ashton. Every new thing I learn about him just draws me in more. I just need to know for sure before I’m in too deep.. But that’s for another day, because right now I really need to get some sleep.

It’s only been a couple of days since I first saw the interview that made me consider possibly being Ashton Irwin’s soulmate, but as I’m scrolling through my twitter feed I see another post from the same friend who had posted that link. This tweet is possibly even more life changing than the first though. 5 Seconds of Summer is  going on tour this summer… 5 Seconds of Summer was going on tour and there’s a show not far from me. _I have to go!_ I scream internally quickly typing a response to my friend saying that I’d love to go to the show with her if she didn’t want to go alone. It only took a few minutes to get a response and we’re already making a plan for how to order tickets and carpooling and all of the stuff that comes with going to a concert together. I can’t believe this is actually happening!! I mean, in my search of learning about him, I saw a lot of fans say that it’s hard to actually meet them before or after a show and stuff. But if we’re actually soulmates, maybe the universe or fate or whatever can make it happen.

* * *

 

I know it sounds stupid or childish or whatever, but I’ve decided that I’m going to write Ashton a letter. There’s this address on their website that you can send gifts or letters or whatever you want to. They probably get tons of fan mail and they probably don’t actually read any of it but maybe I’ll get lucky and whoever goes through the stuff will read it and actually give it to Ashton. I don’t know, it’s unlikely but here goes nothing.

 

_Dear Ashton,_

_I’m sure you have gotten hundreds if not thousands of letters like this one over the years and I know there’s a chance you might not ever see mine but I figured that I needed to give it a chance anyways. So, here it goes._

_I’m not one of those girls that have been following your journey since your early  youtube days and I haven’t actually even known about you that long. In fact it’s only been a few weeks.. But I think that it’s possible that there was a reason that I did. You see, the first time that I had ever seen more than a simple mention of your band’s name, was only a few weeks ago. A friend of mine had posted a link to the interview where Michael yelled out the first initial that is on your wrist. Most girls would probably just write it off even if their names did start with a K but it just seemed like so much of a coincidence that I felt like I needed to write you this letter…_

_You see, for the four years now since I turned 16, there has been the initials AFI written on the inside of my right wrist. I obviously don’t know for sure if you, Ashton Fletcher Irwin, are my AFI, but you are the first person with those initials that I have ever known of. (I had to look up your middle name because I didn’t know it at first but the A-I made me curious and I wanted to see if it matched too.) I don’t know if we’re soulmates or if I’ll ever even get to meet you but since I know so much about you, I figured just in case I’d tell you a little bit about myself._

_My name is Kate, I’m 20 years old, and I’m currently a full time student studying to become a teacher. I grew up in a small town in the middle of the woods with my parents and my brother who is 12 years older than me. My favorite color is green and I have a cat named Gabby. (I heard you’re allergic, oops…) I love music. Basically, ever since I could talk I’ve been singing. Mostly pop-rock and musical theater stuff, I know it’s kind of dorky to like musicals but I do. I like instruments too, I play the violin and cello, and when I was really little and my brother and his friends would have band practice at our house he would sit me up on the drum stool and let me play after his friends had left. Oh, yeah, I kind of grew up in the punk scene.. My brother was always in bands and stuff and sometimes they would let me play tambourine and headbang on stage at their gigs. I started listening to GreenDay and All American Rejects almost as early as I started listening to Barney and VeggieTales tapes. But enough about him, he’s boring. ;P I have also been dancing almost as long as I’ve been singing, ballet mostly but I’ve done some tap and jazz too._

_Um, yeah, so I guess that’s a little bit about me in case you were wondering.. Which you probably weren’t and you probably just skipped that whole thing, if you’re even reading this at all. Anyways. I hope that I do get to meet you some day even if you aren’t actually my soulmate, because you just generally sound like an amazing guy that I would like to be friends with. I am coming to your concert in Chicago this summer. I’ve heard you guys are hard to track down though, so I don’t know if I’ll get to meet you there, but it would be kind of cool if we did. I’m sorry this is so long, I really didn’t mean for it to be, but it just sort of happened once I started writing._

_Your Newest Fan,_

_Katherine “Kate” Eugenia Warren_

_ (Yes, I know my middle name is weird but it’s my great-grandmother’s) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Please don't forget to leave comments and Kudos! They really do motivate me to want to get up chapters faster.  
> I did change my last name in this story for privacy reasons, but they're still my initials, and yes that really is my middle name. I'm not a big fan of it, it's kind of weird but oh well.. :P  
> I'm thinking the next chapter might be from Ashton's point of view? So if that's something that you might or might not be interested in let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so short! It's 4am but this idea popped into my head and I really wanted to write it out and post it. I also figured this was a good place to end this first part.  
> Please remember to leave Kudos/Comments if you enjoy it! Comments make the world go 'round and chapters come out more quickly!
> 
> Edit: I originally started writing this in the second person because that's how I write my imagines but decided about half way through this chapter that I wanted it in first person, so I ended up finding one second person thing that I had forgotten to change, but it's fixed now!


End file.
